Steal Your Heart
by LoveOnMyMind
Summary: Clare is haunted by the voices in her head that never parted her since her innocence was taken away. Eli is haunted by his past that keeps on surfacing.Can they save eachother? Or is it too late for repair? Rated T for language and sexual theme.
1. Chapter 1

******I don't own song, Steal your heart by Agustana**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Clare.

I can't believe I got talked into going out tonight to this "beach party" I can thank Alli for that.

Alli can be so persuasive sometimes. Her brother, Sav is hosting the party tonight.

It's supposed to be an end of the summer shindig and I got stuck helping Alli set it up. Sav is getting the band set up and I walked a few yards away from everything to clear my head.

I need to go out…. my mind is constantly racing with thoughts. I can't control it sometimes and it scares me. This past summer was unforgettable but I wish I could forget it. Believe me I tried so much but it won't work. I took a deep breath inhaling the different aromas formed by the ocean. I rested my head on the sand feeling the softness of it playing with each piece of small sediment.

I could hear the waves gently coming up to the surface and back. I sat back up admiring beauty of the beach it become unbearably hard to hold the burning tear that formed inside my eyes I kept remembering what happened during the summer. My mind kept screaming

"_Stop!" _

But my mind kept whispering

"_You're a worthless piece of shit."_

The sunset just started to form, and people were arriving. I brushed the pieces of sand stuck to my auburn colored hair and started to walk back to the party.

My voices followed me…

…..

"Clare there you are!" squeaked a familiar friendly voice.

I let my fake laugh I have perfected perfectly rose to the surface like the ocean rising up into crashing waves.

"I'm fine, Alli" I smiled sweetly to reassure her. Alli returned the smile.

"Are you excited for the boys?" Alli asked.

This time I laughed at my boy crazy best friend.

"Haha Are you looking for your next boyfriend…or boyfriends?" I smirked as I put my hands in my leather jacket's pockets.

Alli twirled a couple times she replied with,

"You know me too well!" she gave a small wink through her face full of make-up that worked for her.

She extended her hand to grab mine; I quickly shot her a quizzical look.

"Just follow me and let me fix you up….I brought an extra dress…." She let her sentence fall.

She didn't look at me knowing I would scowl at her.

_In my mind I heard his hot breathe breathing down my neck and I became numb._

I will not let him destroy me….I'm going to have fun tonight.

The worse thing that could happen to me already did.

Alli's 4 inch heels increased the 5'2 petite Indian girl so she was more intimidating since she was almost eye level with me.

…..

I looked in the bathroom mirror. I couldn't recognize myself I felt kind of pretty for once in my life. I was impressed at the amount of skill Alli has to posses to make me fill an ounce of pretty.

I heard his voice enter my mind

"_Ugly bitch." _I quickly shut _him_ up in my head.

"You look….phenomenal "

I blushed intensely to Alli's comment. I looked at the mirror seeing a pair of blue eyes pierce back at me. Alli made a smoky eye look that made my eyes the color of the ocean. The stripe black and white dress was a little bit too short or tight. I am glad she let me keep my leather jacket on. I wore plane black gladiator scandals.

"Thanks…but don't you think it's too much?" I asked knowing her response.

"Of course not! It's the new Clare Edwards!"

The new Clare Edwards…

The new Clare Edwards…

The new Clare Edwards…

The voice repeated itself.

"Let's go back to the party." I smiled as the voices in my head started to get louder.

…

The beach setting made the party look like it was part of a movie. The tikki lights gave it a Hawaiian atmosphere to the end-of-summer party. A lot of people were dancing and drinking and I started to suppress a smile.

The party was overflowing with so many people. I wasn't flabbergasted though knowing Sav… he came to entertain. There was a huge bonfire and someone brought fireworks. Alli grabbed us a box of sparkers and lit them up. Dave was getting ready to start his firework show at midnight.

I instantaneously became self conscious as boys started to stare at me differently then what I was used to. I was known as St. Clare at school so my transformation from uniform wearing Clare to whatever I am dressed as tonight was a bit…. shocking.

"Clare you look absolutely amazing!" Sav said as he walked past me, I blushed and thanked him.

My voices in my head yelled

_"No one will ever love you"_

I took a gulp out of a beer on a table that was near us. The alcohol burned my throat as it slowly slid down throughout my system. The voices started to dim down in my mind. Alli's eyes were about to pop out as she gazed at me. My best friend since middle school was about to speak but I interrupted her,

"Please hand me some sparklers?" she listened with an impressed look and she lit them up for me. The song, **Steal Your Heart – Augustana **came on and I started to dance to it with my sparklers.

My body started to twirl and move to the beat of the song. I would dance around people I didn't even know. The colors of the sparkers were yellow mixed with red. I felt as if I was carrying fire in my arms. I felt dominant for once in my life. I felt like I was flying. The voices in my head were still there but it dim down. When I twirled around people they would smile or laugh and I would sometimes hear,

"Is that Clare Edwards?" with shock and amusement in their voices

The voices whispered,

"_I'm still here"_

_Meet me at the water  
>Where all your dreams come true<br>Tell your sisters and your brother  
>Well I'll be waiting for you<span>_

…

…

…

Eli

_And when all of this is over  
>When all your silver turn to gold<br>Say a prayer for each other  
>Someday I'm gonna steal your heart<span>_

I'm at this party…..why? I need to stop going along with any "bright ideas" from Adam and Drew. We all grew up together…they are my foster brothers. Let's just say my father is incapable of watching me and dropped me off at the Torres' home when I was only a boy of the age of 7 and never came back. He's a junkie and a mean one after my mom passed. My jaw tensed up as I took a big gulp of the alcohol that stayed wedged into my hand.

All three of us are starting Degrassi next week and they thought it was a great idea to meet everyone before school starts. In other words Drew is checking out his new conquests, Adam just wants to fit in while I, Eli Goldsworthy just want to find….free beer.

I am defined as a total _misfit. _I wear dark clothes and listen to songs that scream the whole time…oh yah and I drive a hearse.

I smirked at these two drunken girls trying to talk to me. When girls see me they see damage soul and they want to fix me like a lost puppy.

I don't like help from anyone….I like being independent, but I will confess it was an easy way to girls to sleep with me.

No one can fix me…. And I like it that way.

My past is way to full with scars and I don't want anymore. I don't believe in love like Adam does. He believes that everyone has their special person who will love them past all their flaws and imperfections.

I tell him that love is complete bullshit.

Deep down though I wish he is right and I was wrong, but I know it's impossible for someone to love me that much to see past my scars.

Adam was standing next to me awkwardly wanting to talk to the girls but too afraid they would uncover his secret. I gave my infamous smirk to him that I would help him.

_I'm gonna steal your heart  
>Gonna steal your heart away<br>Gonna steal your heart  
>Gonna steal your heart away<span>_

The two girls were trying to get my attention but I would redirect them to Adam. Adam has always been there for me and vice versa.

So you guys are new to Degrassi?" the blonde one giggled. Adam flinched at the word "guys"

"Obviously" I mumbled sarcasm filled my not entertained voice.

"Yah we moved from Toronto." I let Adam talk…he was doing well.

"Oh cool" the red head kept looking at me, I rolled my eyes.

My eyes searched for Drew and they found him with a short black haired girl…..of course. Drew was the true player here. When he has girlfriends he will cheat. Me on the other hand when I have a girlfriend I am faithful.

Lucky me, I make sure the girls don't stick around that long to make my girlfriend.

Suddenly I began to smell this addicting aroma that smelled of vanilla I turned to smell the source.

She…was….breathtaking.

_Now love is like an ocean  
>Take it down to the depths<br>Yeah I'm taking you with me  
>Taking every step to steal your heart<span>_

She was dancing to the song and she swung around her arms that were carrying sparklers. I caught a glimpse of the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Her short curly hair bounced in the air. I wanted to give up everything just so I could know her name.

_I'm gonna steal your heart away  
>Gonna steal your heart<br>Gonna steal your heart away_

She looked interesting. She almost reminded me of the sun she stood out compared to all these bland girls. Her body was curvy and her porcelain white skin glimmered.

The girl who was talking to Drew grabbed _her_ gently and talked loudly over the music to _her_

"Come on Clare…you dancing vixen." She laughed as _Clare smiled._

I am in love with her smile that belonged to a random girl named Clare…

_Life is like a shadow  
>It never stays in one place<br>I'm standing here anyway  
>However long it takes to steal your heart<span>_

…**..**

…

…**..**

**That was the first chapter of my new story (: I hope you enjoyed it! i thought it sucked…but I promise the future chapters will be better!**

**(It's a shorter story though probably 7-10 chapters)**

**I seriously miss Eclare so much :( and the new Degrassi trailer inspired me…..even though there was no Eclare :/ **

**This story is very very angst just warning you now!**

**Please review and I'll update as soon as possible! (probably weekends)**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli

….

…

…

I am in love with her smile that belonged to a random girl named Clare.

My eyes widen at my immediate thought. I am not "in love" with her…..just her smile.

That makes sense? I ask myself.

Of course it does.

I turn back my gaze to Clare she's laughing at something Drew says. I felt a sudden jealous stab in my side.

I guess Clare must have felt my gaze because she turned to look at me and she instantly blushed which made my heart flutter.

She would glance at me every so often and I wouldn't break my gaze. Our eyes locked and my cheeks starting to warm up.

I haven't blush that hard in a long time.

_What the hell is the matter with me?_

They were across the bonfire from me. I didn't care if I looked crazy just staring at her I noticed Adam glancing back at me.

"Eli?" he whispered subtly

"Eli?" he whispered again but with more authority in his voice.

I turned around reluctantly giving him my attention. I raised my eyebrow as I whisper,

"What?" it was a louder than I expected because the two girls were taken back.

"What are you staring at?" Adam asked curiously

I replied quickly as I looked back to the spot to find it occupied with Drew making out with the friend of Clare and Clare was nowhere to be found.

"Nothing"

Well it's really no one.

Adam shrugged and went back to talking to the girls. My eyes frantically searched for the girl with the smile and eyes.

Shit.

No luck….

I looked out into the horizon of the ocean and something about it allured me in. I walked away…

Just like that I found myself near the water. I ignored the calls of Adam as I walked away without warning.

The night was silent except for the sounds of the water gently sweeping up to the sand. I sat down right before the water meant the sand.

The ocean was more appealing than the idiotic teenagers with their crazy hormones.

I breathed in the fresh salty breeze and I caught another scent….vanilla?

"First you were staring me and now you followed me?" I heard amusement in the sweet melody like voice.

I looked at the source of sound

Clare.

"Followed?" I smirked as I stood up to face her.

"You heard me." She took a step closer her boldness surprised me. Her voice wasn't rude it was….amused.

"I will confess to Staring" I smirked again this time she blushed "But to the following I believe that was all you"

She let out a laugh which made my damn stomach flutter again.

"Oh really?" she challenged

"Yes really" I retorted

"I believe I was here first."

Damn… she got me there but I couldn't loose

"What does that prove?"

She smiled as she said, "What doesn't it prove?"

All I could say was, "I plead the fifth"

She tried to hold back a giggle but she failed terribly,

"How original" she mocked

"Indeed it is" I held my laughter

"Now Miss Sparklers what's your name?" I took another step closer. I wanted her to say her name just once.

"Miss Sparkler" she mimicked my smirk. Oh so she's a witty one?

"How original" I smirked at her as I quoted her

She bit her bottom lip then replied with,

"Indeed it is"

We both started to laugh uncontrollably. When it finally started to quite down Clare gently told me in her melody like voice,

"Clare Edwards"

I smirked in victory, I knew her name already but hearing her say it made it all worth it.

She smiled in anticipation and I grinned back crossing my arms

"Haha Are you going to make me ask?" joked Clare

"Possibly" Even I could hear the smirk in my voice.

…..

….

…..

Clare.

"Haha Are you going to make me ask?" I joked

"Possibly" I could hear the smirk from this gorgeous stranger.

He made me feel comfortable. He wasn't that much taller than me but I still have to look up. His black hair swooped over the most beautiful intoxicating green eyes I have ever laid eyes on.

For once since the incident I didn't hear the voices in my head.

I haven't heard the _voice_ the whole time with this mysterious stranger. My mind was consumed on knowing his name, but of course I didn't show it.

"Eli Goldsworthy" he smirked that infamous smirk it made my knee go weak.

There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. The silence was a good kind of silence.

I took off my shoes and through them towards the party's direction and I put my feet into the ocean. My body flinched at the sudden coldness I felt on my feet. I felt Eli's stare again that would make any normal person feel uncomfortable.

Lucky for Eli I'm not by any means an average girl.

"Now Miss Clare, what are you doing?" he inquisitively asked me.

"Join me." Was all I said, it was all I needed to say.

He followed my lead he took off his black combat boots. I loved his whole black attire.

I felt Eli splash me and I made a squealing noise at the sudden feeling of pure coldness. All he did was laugh at my girlish behavior.

"Is that a Challenge, Goldsworthy?"

"There's no competition" he replied adding the smirk.

I attacked him with splashes; it took him by shock and he immediately retaliates.

Laughter filled the air and he grabbed my hands.

_I flinched as I started to remember the night._

He stopped right away because my face must have showed my fear.

He started by saying, "Sorry"

I was flabbergasted, "It's..uhh..fine"

Suddenly there were loud firing noises and we looked up to the sky to find the firework show starting.

Eli got out of the water and sat down on the shore then gave me _that smirk_.

"Would like to join me and watch the show?"

He was so gorgeous and I became speechless so I showed him with my actions and sat next to him.

We were so close that were almost touching…but not really. He was more careful after my reaction.

My body felt a magnet pull to him though but I'm scared.

_What if it happens again?_

The bright lights filled the dark night. The fireworks seemed to be dancing in the sky. We were both awestruck by the mixture of the colors in the sky. It all seemed to flow together like a perfect rhythm in a song.

I looked over at Eli and he was staring at me, our eyes locked onto each other and we both leaned in. I was in a trance but then I finally got a grip on reality

because the voice came back,

_No one will love a whore like you._

I stopped myself and I raised to my feet instantly

"I have to go…."

Eli sat there with shock surfacing in his face, he changed it back to his charming face though as he said,

"Will I see you again?" he stood up eagerly

"We will just have to see" I smiled as I went to find Alli

…

…..

….

Eli.

"Will I see you again?" I stood up eagerly

"We will just have to see" She smiled, the same smile that I love as she left me.

I have to see her again; I don't care how desperate that sounds.

I looked back up and the glorious fireworks.

I'm too damaged and once Clare sees how damage I really am. She'll look for someone else just like _Julia._

Besides I do not deserve Clare, she's way too good for me.

And I'm a screw up just like my father…..

…

…

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Review and I will update faster (;**

**With Clare it's obvious what's wrong with her past, Eli's will be way more complex.**


End file.
